BTS y tu CAP 1
by ArmyAlgoLocaXDXD
Summary: BUENO ACA UNA SERIE DE BTS Y TU SOLO PARA ARMYS WEYES :v


hola :vpos que empieze la hitoria

t/n: tu :v

t/a: tu amiga

 ** _inicio:_**

eres una chica de 17 años que no tiene padres ya que murieron :V pero ellos te dejaron mucho MONEY MONEY MONEY ok me calmo v: tienes una amiga muy estudiosa :v y que comienze

 ** _inicio x2 xD :_**

t/n: tamare voy a llegar tarde el primer dia de mi universida :v

 _te vas a lo dashi run y llegas temprano porque tu reloj estava mal :v_

t/a:que te pasa t/n :v

t/n:mi reloj me troleo y pense que era tarde :'v

t/a:buano vamos a clase :v

t/n:ok fraind

 _en eso vez a siete chicos nuevos que te miravan raro y te sientas con tu amiga_

profesor:hola clase buano hoy ablaremos de la anactomia ¿:v?

termino todo y no encuentras tu celular y tu amiga ia se fue v:

t/n:tamare perdi otro celular :v

jimin: hola este es tu celular?

t/n: si... como lo tienes?

jimin:lo encontre en el piso :v

t/n: ah ia :v

jimin bueno cual es tu nombre?

t/n: pos me llamo t/n :v

jimin: lindo nombre :3

t/n: bueno baish :v

al dia siguiente porque me da flojera describir tu casa :v

profesor:chicos como saben en pocos dias es el aniversario del colegio

todos:si profe

profe:por eso va a ver un baile especial y cada pareja vera su coreografia :v

en eso dicen las parejas y llegas tu

profe:y t/n con jeon jungkook

t/n*quien coño es ese :v*

profe:ia se pueden ir :v

???:hola :)

t/n: quien eres :v

jungkook:ah no me presente soy jungkook :)

t/n:ah y nos toca aser el baile no

jungkook:si

t/n:entonces voy a tu casa o tu a la mia?

jungkook:ven a la mia *te da su direccion*

t/n:ok bye :) *esta algo bueno 7u7 :v*

era el momento de ir a su casa

??:hola :v

t/n: ah tu quien eres :v

RM:soy rm *esta bonita 7w7*

t/n: aca vive jungkook?

RM:si esta ariba :)

subes y sientes que alguien te tapa la nariz :V y te desmalles y despiertas en una silla :v

t/n:hola... en donde estoy...

jimin:me recuerdas :)

t/n:jimin...

jungkook:y tu me conoces :)

t/n:jungkook.. que me estan haciendo

RM:bueno nos llamaste la atencion y te queremos para nosotros

t/n:que yo que porque

jhope:fuieste la priera en llamarnos la atencion

t/n:pero que culpa tengo :(

??:bueno sere breve nos vas a pretenecer y si no quieres vendra lo peor *saca una pistola :v*

t/n:ok ok lo are :v

jimin:buena decision :)

se presentaron y te mostraron tu cuarto y de sorpresa estaban todas tus cosas :v

tae:holi

t/n:hola :v

tae:no estes asi venos como tus... hermanos :v

t/n:ok :(

tae: no estes asi no me gusta *se acerca ati*

t/n: que vas a hacer...

tae:solo dejate

tocan la puerta

tae*se esconde*

abres la puerta

RM:vi entrar a tae...

t/n: no este...

tae: si y que tiene

RM:ven tae hay que poner reglas :v

se van y te quedas dormida

 _escuchas entrar a alguien pero no le das importancia_

??:hola bb :)

t/n:quien sea que se valla...

RM: soy yo me quiero divertir con tigo

t/n*entonces aslo con tigo :V* no...

RM:solo dejate perderas tu virginad con migo si o si :)

t/n:pls no :v

RM*se pone arriba de ti y te besa

 **ALERTA LEMON BIEN RICOLENO :v**

t/n:no rm no esta bien

rm*te calla con un beso*

 **rm se va quitando la ropa mientras tu te quedas en la cama :v esta solo en boxer y te va quitando la ropa quedas en ropa interior y se besan apacionadamente te tira en la cama y el te va besando el cuello mientras sueltas pequeños gemidoz** *xD mientras lo escribo me mato de la risa :v

 **gimes y el se quita el boxer lo tenia grande :v el te va quitando tu ropa interior y se quedan desnudos te pone en la cama te dice lista? y le dices que si te lo mete por delante y gimez de dolor y placer :v los dos guimen sin control y rm te lo mete despacio para despues ir rapido los dos gimen y gimen y despues va por detras despues se quedan dormidos :v**

RM:bb despierta *viendo su celular en la cama:v*

t/n:que paso...

RM*c le cae el celular tipico :v* bueno tubimos ya sabes 7u7

t/n: ._. ne siento mal :(

RM: tranquila bb tuve proteccion

t/n: pero igual no estuvo bien :v

RM:ya bb igual ya lo hisimos :v

t/n:no me digas bb *pero te gustaba*

RM:ok baby v:

t/n: bueno me voy a cambiar para la universidad

RM: aun es temprano

t/n: igual y tu deberia ir a tu cuarto

RM: ok bb *te besa* bye

t/n:._.

te cambias y los chicos te llevan a la universidad :v

tae*susurra* hoy veras 7u7* :v

RM*alparecer escucho todo :v*mira mal a tae*

llegan a la universidad y...

??:t/n!!!! alfin te encuentro

t/n:primo...

 **FIN DEL CAP1 :V** **cada capitulo creo que lo subire por dia o talvez 2 o3 por dia :v si tengo mucha imajinacion :v** **xdxd**


End file.
